Theater
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Su sueño era actuar en el club de teatro de la preparatoria, aunque sinceramente no esperaba que fuera de esa forma.


Hola! :D Nueva historia, ¿no los tengo hartos? D:

 **Advertencia:** yaoi y transvestismo (?) y otras cosas~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Aclaraciones:** los F6 tienen nombres ligeramente difrentes ya que también aparecerán los Matsus normales entonces sería un desmadre (?) Ninguno es hermano a excepción de Karashi y Todoshi uwu. Gracias

¡Muchas gracias a las Totty, Hesse, Jyushi y Choro que me ayudaron con los nombres de los F6!

Disfruten~

* * *

El escenario estaba preparado, lucía hermoso con esa apariencia de castillo, cada detalle había sido hecho con sumo cuidado. Karamatsu asintió conforme consigo mismo mientras cargaba el galón de pintura con el que había terminado de dar unos detalles. Él se encargaba de la parte de la escenografía en el club de teatro, su idea en realidad era otra. Observó ilusionado a los actores que se acercaban a la escena para empezar sus prácticas de nuevo, abrazó el tarro de pintura y suspiró resignado.

Ya llevaba más de dos meses en la nueva preparatoria a la que había sido transferido junto a sus hermanos, él sin duda optó al club de teatro, quería sobresalir; sin embargo el día de la prueba se encontró con unas chicas que parecían a punto de un colapso nervioso porque no habían podido terminar un vestido que era para la presentación corta que se haría en la tarde. Él sabía coser y su espíritu de ayudar pudo con él y se ofreció a ayudarlas, las muchachas algo incrédulas, pero terminaron aceptando. Las caras de estupefacción de las muchachas fue bastante obvia cuando terminó el vestido; además que le añadió otros decorados que supuso harían que el vestido se viera mejor, diseños que vio en los mangas de Choromatsu.

El problema de todo eso es que se le había hecho tarde, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que las audiciones e inscripciones para entrar al club habían finalizado. Ya no podría ingresar ese año; sin embargo las muchachas, que llegaron con el vestido en manos, al ver su rostro abogaron por él. Tal vez lo malo de ello fue que pensaron que quería unirse a realizar escenografía y vestuario, le enseñaron su trabajo―el vestido―al que supuso era el profesor y director; además de a otra persona. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules que tenía una sonrisa amable y una mirada relajada.

Obviamente lo terminaron aceptando, pero no pudo ingresar a la parte que quería, por lo menos el otro año… Esa era una opción, además por lo que sabía les daban prioridad a los que ya estaban dentro del club de teatro. Observó por última vez como el muchacho rubio, su senpai y uno de los integrantes de los F6, actuaba de manera maravillosa junto a la otra muchacha, tal vez podía sonar algo egocéntrico, pero para él a ella le faltaba algo para merecer el estelar. Ella era hermosa, pero no tenía el sentimiento. Suspiró nuevamente y se giró para regresar a la parte de utilería, por lo menos ahí destacaba y le pedían su opinión para hacer ciertas cosas. Sonrió levemente al pensar eso, era cierto, ahí por lo menos recibía algo de atención, no como en su casa.

Seguía sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la distancia entre sus hermanos con él estaba aumentando de manera desmedida… realmente le preocupaba, había intentado hablar con ellos, pero era como si no tuviera voz. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, las cosas habían estado bastante movidas porque la presentación de la obra que venían planeando desde hace unos meses. Él sabía cuál cuento era desde que dijeron el nombre, se había emocionado mucho, pero de igual forma no podría actuar.

―Matsuno-kun, ¿hoy cerrarás tú?―la que le estaba preguntando era una de las muchachas a las que había ayudado hace un tiempo con el vestido. Tenía lentes y el cabello amarrado en un moño desordenado.

―Yes, no problem. Yo lo haré―informó con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió ya algo acostumbrada al comportamiento extravagante de Matsuno―¡Nos veremos mañana!―se despidió la muchacha con una sonrisa que Karamatsu correspondió.

El segundo de los hermanos Matsuno se concentró en terminar lo que debía para gastar tiempo. Revisó con cuidado el lugar buscando a alguna persona. Asintió para sí mismo y tomo el libreto que había conseguido y se plantó frente al escenario, las luces le dieron contra el rostro. Respiró profundo y empezó a recitar las líneas de la chica, claro que se sabía las de otros personajes, pero quería probarse, aunque fuera solo a él mismo, que podía hacer una mejor actuación que la que aquella muchacha mostraba.

Dejo que las emociones le embargaran, suavizó su voz dejando de lado ese tono profundo que se obligaba a usar. Apretó su pecho con dolor cuando llegó a la parte donde el príncipe le cortaba el cabello, sonrió levemente cuando terminó algunas escenas más. Guardó nuevamente el libreto dentro de su bolso y procedió a marcharse después de dejar todo arreglado.

Choroko solo sonrió complacida al ver esa actuación, abandonó el asiento en el cual estaba sentado hace unos segundos y salió con cautela para que no lo viera el otro muchacho.

* * *

Karamatsu se apuró en entrar a la preparatoria, había mucha gente por la presentación de la obra, aunque sabía que lo que llamaba más la atención eran los propios actores. Jyushiro Ono era el personaje principal masculino y eso ya acarreaba bastante atención. El muchacho era uno de los integrantes de los F6, el grupo más popular de toda la institución que se encontraba conformado por Osoto Sakurai, Karashi Nakamura, Chorome Kamiya, Ichiri Fukuyama, Todoshi Nakamura y el propio Jyushiro, mejor conocido como el príncipe dulce. Esos seis tipos tenían toda la popularidad que Karamatsu deseaba, incluso sus hermanos se molestaban al ver como recibían toda la atención de las chicas.

Los F6 eran mayores que ellos por dos años, a excepción de Todoshi que era compañero suyo de clases, por lo que él siempre se llevaba la atención de las chicas. Era frustrante de ver y Osomatsu, quien también compartía con él, no dejaba de decir que no entendía como alguien tan afeminado podía atraer tanto a las chicas.

Apuró su paso al teatro de la preparatoria, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para estar pensando en tonterías de ese tipo. Ingresó al lugar y como se esperaba había un caos, no se sobresaltó por eso hasta que noto que el caos no tenía que ver con cosas sencillas.

―¿Qué pasó?―le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros de utilería.

El muchacho tenía un rostro angustiado―. Al parecer tendremos que cancelar, Totoko-san al parecer tuvo un accidente y no podrá actuar hoy, además la suplente no aparece y Jyushiro-senpai todavía no llega―informó con preocupación.

Karamatsu también se preocupó por lo mismo, se había esforzado mucho para que nadie viera la escenografía que había ideado.

―¡No se preocupen!―gritó Choroko acomodándose sus lentes con una sonrisa confiada atrayendo la atención de todo el club―. Conozco a alguien que se sabe todas las líneas a la perfección; además que actúa de maravilla, Totoko se le queda atrás―expresó con convicción.

―¿¡Quién!?―preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, todos.

La muchacha sonrió algo torcida, cosa que los perturbo un poco―. No se preocupen, la traeré dentro de un rato. Primero tengo que contactar con ella, ¡Karamatsu va a ayudarme!―y sin esperar alguna otra explicación se llevó jalando al de ojos azules.

Matsuno sabía que eso no traería nada bueno y pudo confirmarlo cuando se encontró con las amigas de Choroko dentro del vestuario. Apenas y fue consciente de todo lo que le dijo la chica acerca de vestirlo como mujer para que actuara, que podría hacerlo y que quedaría muy bonita. Estuvo a punto de huir, pero Choroko le dio una mirada que le dio terror puro y se puso el vestido sencillo, pero bonito que había confeccionado hace un tiempo.

―Yo pensé que esto no funcionaría…―dijo la muchacha de cabello negro que lo había maquillado― Pero me retracto de mis palabras, luce bonita.

―¡Choroko! ¿Ya está lista la chica?―preguntaron desde afuera del camerino, Karamatsu no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando había informado que la habían conseguido, tampoco sabía cómo los convenció para que le dejaran actuar sin tanto escándalo.

―¡Sí! Ya va a salir―y apoyando sus palabras le tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la puerta. Agradecía llevar botas en ese momento o se hubiera caído.

Choroko le dio un empujoncito hacia el frente y rehuyó la mirada de todos cuando le observaron, mierda, se darían cuenta y su hombría sería una burla.

―¿En verdad puede actuar? Se ve muy tímida―preguntó con diversión un chico de cabello azul y ojos azules. Karamatsu pudo reconocerlo como Karashi Nakamura, ¿Qué hacía ahí ese tipo?

Matsuno frunció el ceño―¡Claro que puedo!―añadió con convicción moderando su tono de voz para que sonara más suave.

―Interesante mirada…―dijo el de cabellos azulados con intenciones de acercarse a ella; sin embargo fue retenido por el protagonista masculino de la obra.

―Creo que puede hacerlo, así que vamos al escenario, ¿sí?―el rubio le ofreció una mano y Karamatsu no tuvo más remedio que tomarla.

Por lo menos sus hermanos no estaban ahí, ellos sin duda lo reconocerían, porque podría estar maquillado y con peluca, pero no podría creer que ellos no supieran que era él.

El escenario los recibió y la obra empezó. Él sería la bruja que se enamoró del príncipe que le traicionó. Bueno, por lo menos podría actuar, decidió dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, gracias por leer :D

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
